A Day Trapped In A Closet
by turtlegirls16
Summary: Just a funny little story I came up with when I thought I heard something in my closet.  No one was there.  The title tells it all.  R&R!
1. Trapped In A Closet

"C'mon Mikey faster they're gaining!" Leo yelled to his brother.

He and his brothers were jumping from roof to roof trying to escape the Foot ninja that were hot on their tails.

They took a sudden drop and landed on a fire escape, quickly climbing into the nearest window.

"Did they see us?" Raph asked panting.

Leo peeked out of the window shade and saw the foot passing on to the next roof looking for them.

"No." He said relieved.

They looked around their surroundings.

It looked like a teens bedroom.

Thankfully no one was home, because in their haste they had forgotten to check.

But that changed.

They heard footsteps coming.

Three of the turtles hopped out of the window.

Mikey, who didn't see his brothers, hid in the closet.

A young girl of about 15 to 16 years old walked in and sat down at the computer.

**Turtles P.O.V.**

"Hey guys where's Mikey?" Don asked when they stopped for breath.

"Oh crud didn't he follow us out?" Raph asked.

"Apparently not." Leo said, "I'll call him to see where he is."

**Mikey's P.O.V.**

All of a sudden his phone started vibrating.

He saw it was Leo and picked up.

"Hello." Mikey whispered.

"Mikey where the shell are you?" Leo asked.

"I'm trapped in the closet of a teenage girl who at this very moment is sitting right outside the door at her computer unaware of my existence." Mikey whispered.

"Well keep it that way, we'll wait for you, get out as soon as you can." Leo said then hung up.

Mikey sighed.

He opened the door a crack to see if the girl had budged.

She hadn't.

"Great," He thought to himself, "I'm trapped in here until she's done with the computer."

The girl was watching a show of some kind and was laughing her head off.

Mikey heard it ending and thought he might be able to get away.

But the girl clicked on another video and kept on watching.

She kept this up for an hour straight.

Mikey's cell started vibrating again.

"Mikey what the shell is taking so long?" Leo asked sounding mad.

"The girl is still at her computer watching shows, Wait! She's getting up from her computer and- she's- reading- a book." Mikey whispered disappointed.

"Aw man, look we'll come and peek in and see if we can distract her ok." Leo said.

"Ok but hurry." Mikey whispered anxiously.

**Turtle's P.O.V.**

After Leo hung up he and the others ran back down to the fire escape they had landed on before.

There was only one problem.

The girl had pulled the shade down on the window so the turtles couldn't see anything inside.

And if they opened the window the shade would roll up and the girl would see them.

The turtles went back up to the rooftop to call Mikey.

Mikey's P.O.V

Leo was calling him again.

" Mikey we can't help you, she's got the shade drawn on the window, you're on your own, sorry bro." Leo said then hung up.

Mikey silently cursed under his breath.

"It's gonna be a long wait." He sighed.


	2. Unwanted Sights

TWO HOURS.

Mikey had been trapped in the closet for two hours.

Now it was getting dark outside.

He was getting hungry too.

How could a person stay so long by their self, and still have a lot to do?

Mikey was getting tired.

His eyes were drooping.

The next thing he knew he was startled awake by the sound of the door closing.

Apparently while he had been sleeping the girl had gone to take a shower.

He had missed his chance to leave!

The girl was wrapped in a towel.

She sat down at her computer and started some music.

Then she got up.

Before Mikey could realize what she was doing it was too late.

The towel was on the floor around her ankles.

Mikey's eyes bugged out.

He had never seen a girl without clothes on, or any human for that matter.

The girl was really fit and thin.

She was going through her drawers looking for something to wear to bed.

Mikey finally realized what he was doing and quickly but quietly shut the door.

But despite his fight for control he peeked a few times more before she was dressed.

Finally the girl turned out the lights and went to bed.

Mikey waited a half hour before he made his escape.

He was up the fire escape to the roof in a flash.

The others were there waiting for him.

"Geez shell for brains, what took you so long?" Raph asked looking ticked.

"Well she took a long time in her room, then I fell asleep and I woke up to find her coming back into the room after a shower and- I saw parts of a human girl's body I hope I never see again." Mikey said quickly.

The others stared at him their mouths hanging open.

But they snapped out of it and decided not to ask any questions until they got home.

And Mikey to this day still remembers the day he got trapped in a closet.

The End.


End file.
